Porcelana
by Marde State
Summary: [AU][Lemon] Él quiere librarse de los deberes, realizar la mejor jugada y ganar a su padre… Y ella, ella solo quiere huir de aquellos que mataron a su madre y enjaularon a su padre, entonces era ese contrato la solución. Historia completa de Muñeca de Porcelana [Sesshomaru-Rin] [Leve. Inuyasha-Kagome]


Hola a todos este es mi primer FF (el que si tengo hecho) en este lugar con respecto a una de las parejas que más me agrada de este fandom. Esta es la historia completa de mi OS que presenté llamado **Muñeca de Porcelana** así que espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Inuyasha, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi; yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este FF.

**Título: **Contrato

**Autora: **PennyState

**Género:** Misterio | Drama | Romance

**Parejas principales: **Sesshomaru | Rin.

**Advertencias: **Parejas variadas. AU. Posible OoC. Palabras soeces. Leve Lemmon.

**Aclaraciones de la autora:**

Este FF se ve sumergido en un AU actual por lo cual pido comprensión cuando digo que se tomará lugares, objetos y desarrollo en un mundo común y corriente (por no decir nuestra actualidad) así que siéntanse gustosos en leer y dejar un lindo comentario. Lo publiqué anteriormente con otra cuenta puesto que había perdido el acceso a la cuanta actual que uso así que **no** piensen que **es un plagio** ya que soy la misma autora de la anterior publicación.

Es la historia completa de mi OS **Muñeca de Porcelana**

* * *

—**Prologo**—

Quédate en silencio, piensa, cierra los ojos y trata de reemplazar la vida de otro por unos minutos... Oh, ¿lo ves?

Naciste con todo el mundo a tus pies. Hijo mayor de una poderosa familia. Lo tenías todo cuando lo querías y donde lo deseabas pero jamás pudiste tener amor de tus padres.

Creciste solo con unas nanas y aprendiste el sentido de tener una familia. Ibas creciendo, ya estabas en las buenas escuelas que tu padre podría pagar. La vida es mala, el cambio abrupto porque tus padres te avisan que el matrimonio no funciona. Se acabó el amor y un divorcio está próximo.

**_Tus días es visitar a un tribunal donde se juega tu custodia. _**

**_Los odias. _**

**_Nunca piensan en ti_**

La decisión de tus padres era tajante y ya a tus doce años comprendiste que el amor no se acabó porque así se debe hacer. Tu padre, uno de los hombres más poderosos del país, le fue infiel a tu fría e indiferente madre. Entonces lo odias y maldices por dentro al entender lo que él había hecho aunque un cierto resentimiento también crece por tu madre.

Pasa los años. Entras a la preparatoria y pierdes contacto con tu familia. Tu padre seguía en el negocio familia; tu madre se volvió a casar y la noticia de un medio hermano te sigue afectando como en los primeros años en que tu padre te presentó al niño de cabellos plateados. No tiene caso, los odias, quieres estar en silencio. Ahora vuelves a ser el mismo joven solitario.

**_¿Acaso la vida seguiría injusta contigo?_**

Lo piensas y sin querer comprendes que no estás solo. Conoces a una persona, se vuelve tu compañero de travesuras, tu confidente y… tu mejor amigo. Todo empieza a cambiar. Ambos son iguales y la confianza en los dos crea una barrera indestructible. Pasa el tiempo muy aprisa, terminas la preparatoria y recién empiezas la universidad. Los años han hecho maravillas con tu persona. Has madurado, obtuviste reconocimientos y estás próximo a convertirte en un digno heredero Taisho. Lo mejor de todo es que mantienes aún a tu mejor amigo.

Ambos son el centro de atención de la universidad, el mundo está a tus pies y nada podía luchar contra eso. Tienes novias, rechazas algunas propuestas y hasta te das el lujo de seducir a mujeres casadas aunque tu mejor amigo te advierta lo peligroso que puede ser.

**_¿Qué puede pasar? Eres un joven poderoso y nadie puede contigo._**

Tu mejor amigo te lo vuelve a repetir. No puedes jugar con las mujeres, pero tú lo ignoras. Te das cuenta que tu amigo fue criado con un estilo tradicional. "Una mujer jamás es uso de objeto sexual"…. Pero a ti te da igual, él sigue siendo tu amigo y pese a tus acciones jamás dejaran de hacerlo…

… ¿Verdad?

**.**

**.**

**.**

El tiempo sigue avanzando. Ahora te falta poco para acabar tu carrera profesional. Lo tienes todo y casi estás por llegar al cielo. Llega la Navidad y conoces mejor a tu madrastra y al pequeño bastardo que tu padre afirma que es tu medio-hermano, consigues llevar bien los momentos con ellos que ya no tienes por qué ser cruel. La familia se ama, no se odia, bueno, al menos que alguien se atreva a ir en tu contra. Entonces hablas con tu hermano, él se siente contento por tu cambio, intenta ser alguien digno de intercambiar palabras pero al saber que pronto te unirás a la corporación para seguir siendo la empresa número uno del país, le llena de más alegría y alivio.

Por el momento no pensabas en eso pero una duda surge en ti. Inuyasha es torpe pero no un ignorante. No importa, pronto lo manejarías a tu modo.

Acaban las fiestas navideñas y vuelves a encontrarte con tu mejor amigo. Lo ves radiantemente feliz y te causa curiosidad el porqué, le preguntas y él sigue sonriendo mientras te confiesa el motivo:

—_¿Recuerdas a la chica seria y bajita que siempre molestábamos en la preparatoria?_

Por supuesto que la recuerdas y todavía te ríes con mucha ganas. Ahora quieres saber qué tenía que ver esa chica mal arreglada en todo eso. Tu amigo vuelve a reírse y te confiesa algo que jamás lograrías pensar que él lo diría.

—_La única razón por la que siempre te ayudaba a molestarla era porque estaba enamorado de ella._

—_Es broma ¿verdad? —_estás estupefacto, tu amigo no podía jugar con eso.

—_No—_sigue sonriendo tu amigo y eso te causa molestia_—, le pedí que sea mi novia y…su respuesta me alegró el corazón._

Tú, obviamente aparentas estar contento por tu amigo, sonríes. Lo último que te faltaba era que la persona de confianza cayera en esa red que volvía estúpidos a las personas. Pero te relajas, tu amigo siempre estará para ti…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días trascurren rápidamente y te das cuenta que tu amigo empieza alejarse de ti. Te molestas y tiras la culpa a esa mujer. Antes eran uno, hacían travesuras y podían hacer lo que les plazca pero ya viste como tu amigo empieza a ser diferente.

Ahora odiabas a su novia…o seo creías…

Y un día te encuentras con un grupo de amigos, claro, te aseguraste tener aliados o te quedarías como el máximo forever alone de la sociedad alta. Ellos promueven una fiesta y por supuesto tú no podías fallarles. Entonces el día llegó y viste que tu mejor amigo también fue aunque con su novia…No tenías por qué enfadarte, solo era una mujer y debías tratarla con educación porque ella le hacía muy feliz a la persona que apreciabas.

Lo piensas, tienes que ser amable pero…, sin esperarlo, tu solidaridad de amigo te traiciona y nace algo en cuando tu mejor amigo te presenta oficialmente a su novia.

—_Ella es Kikyo—_te dice tu mejor amigo_._

Ella es educada y te otorga un beso en la mejilla. Tú sientes esa extraña sensación en tu cuerpo y empieza a llegar ideas tontas…, ideas que nunca pasaron por tu mente…

**_¿Acaso estabas interesado en la novia de tu mejor amigo?_**

Te alejas completamente de eso pero te das cuenta que empieza a molestarte esas extrañas sensaciones. Tu mente te recuerda quien eres y… tu ambición llega a nublar tu razón.

Quieres a esa mujer.

Ella es perfecta, indiscutiblemente hermosa y muy comprensiva.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegas al final, te gradúas y es el punto del adiós de la universidad pero para ti sigue esa eminente imagen de la pelinegra en tu mente. No lo soportas y vas a buscarla antes de que ella se vaya del país. La vez sentada en el pequeño muelle del lago de la universidad, está sola.

Ella te sonríe y te invita a que pases un momento a su lado.

Es tu oportunidad.

No era normal en ti estar nervioso pero tomas las fuerzas del orgullo y al fin confiesas tus sentimientos. La tomas de la mano y la besas.

¿Qué puedes esperar?

Ella se queda estupefacta. Obviamente no esperaba oír tal confesión. Se separa de ti y te abofetea.

—_Estás demente. Él es tu amigo._

Te recuerda el detalle más importante del momento.

—_Tanto tiempo esperé a que me vieras como una mujer pero me di cuenta que estaba cegada. Tú no demuestras amor_—se pone de pie y te mira con frialdad—. _Naraku tiene todo lo que una mujer puede pedir… ¿Qué existe en ti que yo pueda amar?_

—_Puedo cambiar. Solo termina con él y…ven conmigo._

—_Lo siento, pero tú nunca cambiarás… además_—ves que alza su delicada mano, tú te quedas asombrado—, m_e casaré con Naraku. Lo amo._

Dice por último en un tenue susurro e inquietud.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ha pasado el tiempo y ahora te estás solo nuevamente. Tienes todo pero a la vez no tienes nada. El amor por esa mujer te llevó a cometer imprudencias considerables causando que la amistad entre tu amigo y tú se rompiera definitivamente. Estás solo, cuentas con tus tres amigos de la universidad y… no logras sentirte mejor.

Tienes muchas mujeres y ninguna se compara con la pelinegra pero en un momento inesperado… tu amiga te confiesa que te ama.

—_Daría todo porque me vieras como yo te veo a ti._

Tú muestras indiferencia pero lo hablas con tu amigo. Otro problema se te viene encima. Debes recordar que tu padre planificó un convenio con unos socios. Te obliga a casarte con la heredera y… pese a tu negativa te amenaza con quitarte tu herencia.

—_Piénsalo—_te dice tu amigo de cabellos plateados—, a_demás ella es de una prestigiosa familia. Si tienes un noviazgo fácilmente persuades a tu padre y se olvida con ese compromiso._

No lo pensaste dos veces. Tu amigo tenía razón. Si aceptas a tu amiga como novia podrías arreglar un problema que ya te amenazaba hace años.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya ha pasado unos meses y te hayas completamente en otro ámbito. Estas más irritado y huyes a los compromisos que tienes con tu nueva novia. Todo lo que haces es por conveniencia. Sin embargo, un día te das con una sorpresa inesperada.

Sonríes ante eso. No te afecta en nada lo que has oído y ser testigo de una mentira. Después de todo no amas a esa mujer, así que usarías la infidelidad de ella como una arma para los próximos días. Tienes un plan y debe llevarse a cabo discretamente.

**_Recuerda que eres un Taisho, tanto tu orgullo como tu ingeniosidad estaban por encima de todos._**

Sin embargo, ya estás muy tenso por todo. Tu padre exige que es hora de casarte y, tú eres muy joven para hacerlo pero la amenaza es constante y debes hacer algo para librarte de aquellas condiciones así que debes de romper el compromiso a tu estilo.

Hay una fiesta para anunciar tu matrimonio.

Es el momento perfecto para deshacerte de tu novia infiel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una mañana, encontrándote en los arreglos de tu traje y las invitaciones que tu madre hizo para tu compromiso, oyes que tu amigo está esperándote en la sala. Te tiene una noticia y una realmente sorprendente.

—_¿Te has fijado a quien invitará tu familia?_

Tú lo ignoras porque no te interesa saberlo. Después de todo no amas a tu novia. Pero él vuelve a pedirte que te fijaras a quien invitabas y harto de eso complaces sus sugerencias.

Tomas la carpeta que tu madre tenía inspeccionando hace más de un mes. La lees y precisamente la sorpresa llegó a ti.

Ellos estarán presentes en tu compromiso.

Te quedas atónito. Te quedas totalmente inquieto. La mujer que amabas volvería a tu país, la volverías a ver y…tu corazón vuelve a tener un ritmo más fuerte.

Recuerda que la amabas mucho y…aún la sigues amando.

Pero tu amigo te pide volver a ver el detalle. No solo eran los esposos…, había un detalle importante. Un detalle que no pensabas leer.

¿Acaso tu amigo ya era padre?

¿Cuántos años habían pasado?

Te sientes peor y con mayor ganas de acabar con ese compromiso. No amabas a la mujer que supuestamente sería tu esposa pero el detalle de los esposos te dejó inquieto y lo único que deseas es acabar con el compromiso en ese momento.

Corres con las pruebas que tienes en mano. Llamas a tus padres y a los padres de tu supuesta novia. Estas listo para apresurar tu plan, al menos fuiste considerado con esa mujer y no le hiciste pasar una verdadera ridiculez.

No tienes nada que perder…Al contrario, tienes mucho por ganar….

.

.

.

**_Bueno, al final de todo solo era la imaginación de creer que tienes la vida de otra persona. Que tienes la vida del Taisho que recibía el nombre de Sesshomaru._**

**_Él tiene 25 años y esta es su vida…bueno…el inicio de ella…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**¿Reviews? Gracias por leer.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Marde State®**_


End file.
